The New Batman
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: An explosion leaves Robin alone and now he must grow and become who he was always meant to be, Batman.
1. Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Just so you guys know, Robin is 16 in this story.  
><strong>

Fire. It's a strange thing, both destructive and constructive. It can create while also destroying. It is a sense of warmth, a beacon for the lost, food for the hungry, and a light for the hopeless. Fire is also a massive, swirling tornado that consumes everything in its path. The lava that erupts, the crack of the explosion, and a thing that feeds with a never ending appetite.

Why is fire such an important subject today, one might ask? Because it is what started this whole story. It is the beginning while also being the end. It is what brought about a change, a permanent change, which has started the turning of the wheel of time. Fire was the source that determined a destiny, one's destiny that determines many souls their fates...

* * *

><p>Robin cracked opened his eyes. A thin layer of crud had acquired as he tried to pry them open. He smelt smoke in the air and had trouble breathing because of the dust swirling around him. He tried to sit up only to slam back down to the uneven ground in a wave of dizziness. He distantly remembered that something catastrophic had happened, but at the moment it didn't seem all that important.<p>

His ears were ringing and the world tuned in like a television with no signal. Robin sort of understood now, why Conner enjoyed the lull of the static. It was calming, like a lullaby soothing him to sleep.

The next thing Robin knew he was being shaken awake. He once again painfully opened his eyes to see Commissioner Gordon's face. There were beads of sweat trailing down his furrowed brow, but when his eyes met Robins mask it instantly smoothed into one of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he said but Robin was still a bit shell shocked and only heard a mumble.

The commissioner, seeing Robin incapacitated, started raising him up until he was carrying the boy. Robin then had a chance to see above the rubble that he had been encased in, like a cocoon and this was his metamorphosis, a fiery metamorphosis. It cracked and cackled licking Robins whole body, like it was laughing at his current predicament. Everywhere Robin looked he only saw the red death waiting to consume him. Beams were falling, ash was swirling, smoke was acquiring, and it seemed to have no end.

Robin didn't know how long he was being carried or where exactly he was at. The only awareness he had was that of Commissioner Gordon's arms. They were the arms of a police officer, a hero in his own right, but also the arms of his best friend's father. He felt protected and knew he would be safe. If only he could just rest for a little while then all of it would go away and everything would be better once he awoke. So he let his mind drift only to be slapped back to reality by a grim Gordon.

"Don't go to sleep now on me. You stay with me," he ordered him. Robin tried to nod that he understood, but a stinging pain erupted and he instantly regretted the idea.

It seemed to take an eternity before they emerged from the cloud of scarlet darkness. Robin hadn't even realized that he was short of air before the bitter sweet oxygen rushed into his system. He coughed and gasped for more, his body demanding it. A mask was placed over his face and some strange people, that he didn't know, began poking him and carrying him around, until he suddenly realized that he was in a vehicle. Where were they taking him? Were the enemies? Were they going to hurt him?

Robin had no idea and in the midst of his confusion he began to struggle. He tried to lift his arms and aim a punch, only for it to be grabbed and restrained. His kicking was futile and as he arched his back he saw a needle. His eyes widened and he squirmed even more. Distantly in the background he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't hurt him! He's in shock, just- try to be gentle. We still don't know about-" and then the voice was cut off. Robin didn't hear anymore as the doors clanged shut and he was plunged into darkness.

**Authors Note: Hope you guys liked it. I had like a serious plot bunny and then I just watched Batman Begins and so now I have a whole new story idea! I'm really excited about it and I hope you guys are interested! Future chapters will be longer, this was sort of a Prologue, and I just thought that it would be best to end there. Anyways please review and tell me what you think **

**P.S. Hope you guys are having a great holiday!**


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Mount Justice was silent for once. There wasn't even a stray whisper or thought to ripple through the stillness. Just silence.

It was odd and unsettling for anyone who usually frequented the area, but today, today it was to be expected.

Robin was sitting on the couch in the living room trying to waste the time by. He knew today they were finally going to tell him, tell him what happened to Batman. He remembered when he woke up in a civilian hospital.

Flashback

Robin woke up bleary eyed and disconcerted. He had hazy memories of what had occurred to make him end up in here, but he would let the League tell him in their own time. He had just awoken after all and who knew, he probably would remember anyways, since he was still a little out of it.

All Robin knew at that moment was that he had a broken wrist, a few broken and fractured ribs, a concussion, severe bruising all about his body, and trauma. It was what the doctors told him when he first woke up. The strange thing was that he couldn't remember anything. His mind kept coming up blank. Flashes of red and warmth would creep into his vision every time he blinked, but he didn't know what it meant.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to have a better picture of what had occurred, but of course, he saw nothing. He sighed and lay back down on his pillows. He looked around his quiet and substantial room. No one had come to see him since he woke, except the doctors. Heck, he didn't even know what hospital he was at. The league wasn't here, Batman wasn't here, and no one was here for him. Just like when his parents died...

Instead of wallowing in his pity for the next few hours Commissioner Gordon decided to open the door at that moment. He saw that Robin was up, gave him a nod, and came to sit in the chair next to his bed.

"Hello Robin," he said in greeting.

"Commissioner," was all Robin said hoping that they could get to the point. He needed answers.

"How are you feeling?" Gordon said instead. Robin huffed and replied.

"I'm fine. Can you just tell me what happened? No one has told me anything, I don't even know where I'm at! I could be in enemy hands for all I know and you could be a figment of my imagination!"

"Robin, you need to calm down. I can tell you that you are at the Gotham Memorial Hospital and that you are in safe hands. No one is here to hurt you," he said in a calming voice, his hands raised in a disarming gesture.

"Where's Batman?" was all he asked. Gordon looked away from Robins piercing gaze, ran his hands through his hair and sighed before answering.

"He's here, but-" Gordon was then cut off by Black Canary, Green and Red Arrow barging through the door. Gordon immediately stood up and went to shake hands which both Red Arrow and Black Canary ignored, moving straight to Dick, while Green Arrow shook hands with the Commissioner.

"Robin, are you okay? We heard what happened and came straight here," Black Canary said enveloping him in her arms and searching his body for injuries.

"We would have been here sooner if he didn't have to stop every other mile to use the restroom," Red Arrow said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I ate some bad chili," was Green Arrows sharp retort.

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe."

"What happened? They haven't told me anything," Robin finally spoke up. "Where's Batman?" All three looked at each other as if trying to figure out who would be the best to speak. Black Canary won out and looked at Robin, right in the eyes.

"Everything's okay. You and Batman were in an explosion but Commissioner Gordon got you guy's safety out with some League assistance," she explained slowly as if speaking to a three year old.

"I collected that much, but where's Batman? Why haven't I seen him?" he demanded.

"Well, he is in another room, resting, you can see him soon, okay, just rest now and get better," she said.

End Flashback

Robin remembered that day as clear as the day his parents died. That had been about a week and a half ago and he still hadn't seen Batman. He knew they were hiding something yet they chose to coddle him like a child. It was time they learned he was no longer a child.

Commissioner Gordon had been the most understanding. He was sympathetic towards Robin and he was pretty sure that Gordon was about to tell him what happened to Batman when he was interrupted by Robins visitors.

Over the past years Robin and Gordon had gotten very close, they understood each other. Gordon gave them a much needed respect that few others would give them. He didn't even try to find out their identities, he was curious, but he would never break that trust. He didn't even lift Robins mask when he was unconscious.

From Robin's point of view he believed that Gordon probably knew their secret identities, he just didn't care. They took care of things in their own way and wished to keep who they really were a secret, and he respected that. There are reasons why Batman and Robin are secret and Gordon planned to keep it that way.

While Robin was in the hospital other League members came to visit him and only Kid Flash came from his team. He said that the others weren't aloud to, but if they had had the chance they would have been right there, by Robin's side. Robin smiled at that, the three years that they have been a team had really brought them together. They were practically family.

What really confused Robin though, was why he stayed at the civilian hospital for so long? He stayed there a full week before they allowed him to leave and stay at Mount Justice. It was strange and Robin would get to the bottom of it. He would probably find all of this answers today, when they agreed to talk to him.

The announcement of about half the league arriving brought Robin out of his thoughts. He stood up at attention waiting for what was to come next.

**Authors Note: Hope you guys like! I meant to post this about a week ago, but as I was going through my documents I realized I hadn't… woops. Please review cause you know how that always makes people days **


End file.
